Un quiproquo amusant
by Lilitsune
Summary: Aitor se rend à l'Académie du Soleil, et il n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné, et s'en suit une petite erreur de genre auprès des anciens pensionnaires. (Tellement pas d'idée pour ce résume ewe)


« BIENVENUE PETITE AMIE D'AITOR ! »

Aitor frôla la crise cardiaque en ouvrant la porte de l'orphelinat. Il leur avait pourtant demandé d'être discrets, d'agir comme les gens normaux dotés d'un cerveau fonctionnel agiraient, mais rien à faire. C'était clairement au dessus de leurs capacités. En même temps, il s'y attendait un peu à vrai dire.

Oh, et il y avait aussi un léger détail... Un tout petit, minuscule et insignifiant détail.

« Heu, à ce propos... » voulut commencer Aitor, mais il fut complètement ignoré (ce qui n'était pas vraiment nouveau).

Tous les adultes qui vivaient à l'orphelinat s'était déjà jeté sur la personne qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Aitor... Et qui n'était plus vraiment à côté de lui, à présent, mais plutôt encerclé par une bande d'idiots bien trop curieux au goût d'Aitor. Ils posaient au pauvre androgyne mille et une questions.

Et si Aitor était habitué à cette ambiance quelque peu particulière et bruyante, il doutait fortement que ce soit également le cas du rosé.

« Mais laissez-le respirer, bon sang ! » s'emporta Aitor.

Il soupira ensuite, constatant que son intervention avait été complètement inutile. Même Isabelle et Jordan ne l'écoutaient pas, alors qu'ils étaient les seuls à toujours l'écouter d'ordinaire.

« STOOOOP » hurla Aitor dans une nouvelle tentative désespérée d'attirer l'attention.

Cette fois-ci, il réussit, et parvint à capter l'attention d'une seule et unique personne, qui n'était autre que Claude, à sa grande surprise.

« Elle est toute mignonne ta copine, p'tit veinard ! » s'exclama le rouquin, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Bryce.

« Elle est surtout trop jeune pour toi, Salamèche. » déclara Bryce en croisant les bras.

« Vous vous insultez avec des noms de Pokémon en ce moment ? » se moqua Aitor, oubliant momentanément son problème de "petite copine".

« Ce sont des surnoms affectueux » le corrigea Bryce.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un sourire plus que suspect étira le visage d'Aitor tandis que Claude marmonnait quelques grossièretés à l'égard de Bryce.

« Affectueux hein ? Depuis quand ? » demanda innocemment Aitor.

Ou peut-être pas si innocemment finalement.

En tout cas, Claude parvint à esquiver la question et à changer de sujet avec une facilité et une habilité déconcertante.

« Et sinon, elle est vraiment mignonne ta copine ! » s'écria le rouquin tandis que Claude se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec un abruti pareil.

« Tu te répète... » marmonna l'albinos.

C'est à ce moment précis que Gabriel fit son entrée en scène, après avoir finalement réussi à échapper aux griffes des anciens pensionnaires de l'école du Soleil.

Enfin presque, car l'androgyne était suivi de près par Isabelle.

« Aitor, j'espère que tu traite bien ta petite amie ! » s'exclama joyeusement Isabelle.

Et le sourire qu'elle affichait alors disparut progressivement de son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait l'expression paniqué que prenait Aitor tandis que Gaby souriait... sadiquement. En voyant les sourcils froncés d'Isabelle, Aitor s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Je suis aussi sage qu'une image ! »

« Il m'a fait le coup du seau d'eau sur la porte la semaine dernière. » déclara calmement Gaby tandis que le visage d'Aitor se décomposait.

« Mais ma cible était le prof ! Et je me suis excusé ! » tenta de se justifier Aitor, pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré, tout en omettant sciemment qu'il avait tout de même bien ri à ce moment-là.

Entre temps, beaucoup s'étaient mis à suivre la conversation. Claude riait joyeusement, se moquant ouvertement d'Aitor, et Bryce tentait de garder son calme mais n'avait qu'une envie : rire d'Aitor avec Bryce. De son côté, Xavier commençait à composer le numéro de Célia, seule personne s'y connaissant en adolescent farceur et turbulent à sa connaissance, afin de lui demander quelques conseils.

Quant à Jordan, il essayait tant bien que mal de prendre la défense d'Aitor mais arrêta net ses efforts lorsqu'il se rendit compte que s'il continuait dans ce sens, on pourrait bientôt le compter parmi les victimes de la fureur d'Isabelle, chose à laquelle il ne tenait pas plus que ça.

« J-Je vais aller nous chercher des trucs à grignoter ! » prétexta Jordan avant de s'éclipser, ne se retournant que pour lancer un regard compatissant à son protégé.

Celui-ci ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard d'Isabelle malgré sa très grande envie d'admirer le plafond qui avait soudainement prit un attrait artistique passionnant à ses yeux. Mais malgré ça, il continuait de la fixer, avec l'air sévère qu'elle affichait, et commençait à paniquer lentement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Gaby parle de ça à cet instant précis ? Il allait causer sa mort. À son âge, ce serait franchement dommage. Ce serait une morte plus que prématurée. Dire qu'il avait encore tant de chose à vivre...

La dernière fois qu'il avait joué un tour à quelqu'un et qu'Isabelle l'avait du, elle l'avait emmené de force voir un de ses amis obsédés par les reptiles et l'avait laissé là, au milieu de ces abominables et affreux serpents. Pendant toute une journée. Or, il avait une sainte horreur des serpents.

Le seul point positif dans cette histoire était qu'au moins, elle aurait du mal à trouver une punition encore plus horrible.

... À moins de le remettre au milieu de ces foutus serpents. Pendant deux jours.

Le cauchemar absolu.

Aitor frissonna et chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Il devait changer de sujet, et vite, s'il ne voulait pas que sa vie s'achève de façon prématurée.

« Gaby est un mec. »

Au vu du silence pesant qui suivit sa déclaration, Aitor supposa qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi son coup.

Choquée par la déclaration, Isabelle se tourna vers Claude qui se tourna vers Bryce qui se tourna vers Dave qui se tourna finalement vers Xavier. Ce dernier, n'ayant plus personne vers qui se tourner à son tour, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Quoi ? J'étais au courant, moi. » déclara Xavier.

Jordan revint à ce moment précis, un paquet de chips sous le bras.

« Jordan, t'étais au courant ? » demanda Isabelle en le voyant revenir.

« Bah oui puisque Xavier m'a ordonné de les espionner et de recueillir un maximum d'informations sur lui. » expliqua calmement Jordan, d'une voix monotone, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Xavier qui quitta la pièce en sifflotant innocemment.

« XAVIER REVIENS ICI ! »

Et tous s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, à l'exception de Jordan et Dave. Le premier car sa seule préoccupation du moment était de finir son paquet de chips et l'autre parce que courir nuirait à son "aura" (selon ses propres thermes).

N'oublions pas Gabriel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et qui se demandait à présent si sortir avec Aitor était réellement une bonne idée.

Parce que, quand même, il avait une famille sacrément...

Originale.


End file.
